Hidden Games
by Nami2255
Summary: 18 years ago, The Yondaime Hokage, his followers and other hidden villages were rebelling against their daimyos. They wanted to strive and achieve true piece by becoming independent from their daimyo. It was all for naught, The Yondaime was executed on acts of treason. He wasn't alone and as pay the hidden games were invented. Now 18 years later, another reaping commences.
1. Chapter 1

So.. new try out story. I am still writing my other crossover. If you are following that one don't worry. I am trying to get another chapter out this week. However this concept got stuck in my mind a while back (after I saw the Hunger games: Catching Fire) and it just would let go of me. So I started writing down notes, character description and even an outline. I written down of 18 pages of notes front and back, by hand.

I am not trying to recreate hunger games with naruto character. Of course similarities will happen but it is not meant to rape the Hunger Games or Naruto for that matter. If you have any question please ask them. I will answer them to the best of my extent. If you have any flames, please keep it to yourself. You don't help me at all by sharing that with me. Constructive criticism on the other hand is always welcome. It is very possible you will notice spelling errors and grammar mess ups, please notify these to me. I can't see them, English is not my first language and I am regretting that at the moment. (Although Dutch is almost as awesome!)

Please read and review!

All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>Chapter I – Prologue<p>

"It was 18 years ago, when the uprising against our dear leader commenced. Almost every country fell into the hands of the evil minds of this nation. The Hokage, the leader of the hidden leaf village, betrayed our dear daimyo, the leader of this great nation. What was even worse that the erratic ideals of the fourth Hokage influenced the other hidden villages of the elemental nations," the low voice of the talk show host says.

"Yes, I can't believe anyone fell for the absurd ideals he had. He wanted to obtain true piece by making the hidden village independent so they could choose not to meddle with the affairs of the daimyo. That's why we have hidden villages in the first place, Kamura-san. They are to be used to help us, civilians, who can't fend for themselves- They are our military force," the other guy said.

"Well, you could say he got his in the end, but so many unnecessary deaths because of his beliefs and wrong ideas. But on another note, Tobi-san, this is your fourth year as game maker of the Hidden Games. The reaping will this afternoon, do you think this year will be different than others?" the one known as Kamura said. He has short light green hair that was neatly combed but looked very oily, because too much product. His light grey eyes were as piercing as ever, which is a good quality to have if you are a talk show host. That is probably why he was able to keep the job for so long.

Tobi was pensive for a moment as he was mulling of the correct answer. thoughtfully he rubbed his dark red beard. There were rumors that the beard was once as dark as his black hair. But he enjoyed the deaths of the tributes so much that he bathes and washes himself in their blood, causing his beard turn change color over time. Others say he does it to fit in with the people of the Capitol. He had messy short black hair and matching black eyes. "Kamura-san, every year is different from the one before, all of our tributes are unique and they bring their own personalities to the games and honor the daimyo with their blood, sweat and tears. If anybody can think of a better way to honor our dear leaders of this great continent, let them speak now. But maybe that's why there has been a great silence for more than 18 years. The hidden villages were wrong to rebel, the younger generation knows that and are privileged to represent their village and gain acknowledgement for their efforts," Tobi sayswith a clear voice, he probably practices this speech in the mirror many times. There was a loud applause coming from the audience.

"That was beautiful, Tobi-san, I am looking forward to this year's games, the 18th Hidden Games." Kamura said with a dignified and showy voice. The audience clapped loudly as they all seem to agree with him. The sound all gone when the television was shut down.

"That's enough of that nonsense," Hinata Hyuuga says, her lavender pupil less eyes stays lingered on the television set. She knows she has to be careful with what she says but her bullshit level had just been reached. She stands up, out of her trance and heads for the door. Before the door she stops for a moment to look in the mirror. She grabs her waist-reaching hair and pulls it in a high ponytail, her hair still cascades of her back reaching just above the small of her back. The ponytail is able to keep most of her silky midnight blue hair in place, there are a few strands of her hair that encases her angelic face. She checks out her outfit in the long wall mirror. She wears black tight fitted pair capris, a lavender t-shirt with a dark purple vest with a broad collar that ends in a hoodie. The vest shows Hinata's small waist and gifted chest, although it is decently covered with the T-shirt. Whereas her black capris, show of her broad hips and slender legs. She rubs over her mother's old necklace and lets the hanger fall in her cleavage under her shirt. It is a simple silver necklace with her clans symbol on it, a fire with a spiral in it.

"Hyuuga-sama? Your back pack," a Hyuuga branch member says.  
>Arigatou, Ko-san", she replies with a smile.<p>

"Please be safe, there are more ANBU and guards walking around because of the reaping. Just because you are no longer the heir to the Hyuuga clan, doesn't mean you have to be reckless," Ko says.

She knows he means well and she knows he is deeply concerned whenever she leaves the house. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, "Of course I'll be careful, I will see them coming in good time, Ko-san."  
>She grabs her back pack and throws it over her shoulder and goes outside.<p>

She runs toward the meeting place where Uchiha Sasuke is probably already waiting for her, The Invisible hole. They used to climb over the walls of the hidden Leaf village but they were caught a couple of times. They talked about it being too risky, that's when they found the hole in the wall. There is an illusion, a genjutsu put on it. Sasuke saw through that immediately with his Sharingan eyes. Ever since they use the invisible hole to get out of the village so they can hunt.

Hinata is still bothered by what they said on the television about the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He was the hero of the third war, killed many enemies and kept the village safe. Many now question his sanity. That because of his many killings, the guilt made him strife for a true piece, not the sham that it is. He blamed the fact that we ninja are obliged to back the daimyo on their every whim That ninja are tools for the daimyo to use in their fights and wars, causing the hidden villages to fight each other without a real reason other than patriotism. The history books don't mention this though, not the approved ones. However at the Hyuuga clan, one of the clans who stood beside the Fourth Hokage, have the real history written down. It wasn't exactly their intention to have Hinata read it, but since she didn't have ninja training she had a lot of free time, so she found the books and read all of them.

People were shocked when she was passed as heir, but her younger sister, Hanabi, showed much more natural talent. Also because Hinata was annoyingly shy and timid as girl and that she doesn´t want to hurt other people, didn´t make her qualified to become a ninja. And since they can only have one ninja per clan family, they choose Hanabi as heir instead. Her cousin Neji was also taught but since he has a seal that can control and kill him in an instant they allowed it. It was all about control now, the Daimyo and especially the daimyo of Fire Country wants to control 'his' ninjas. Hinata never saw herself as a tool to be used and she is thankful she never has to be. She does know certain ninja skills, she was able to trade food for ninja skill lessons. Few people know this but she is at jounin level as a ninja. Being able to use genjutsu a little, chakra, her bloodline the byakugan. She even has mastered the element she has an affinity for, water. She has a different way of the Byakugan though, much more her own style, it's quick, flexible and not a movement is wasted. With the Byakugan she activates her strange looking eyes, this causes her to see chakra of other people in a 360 degree radius. She can see for over two miles at the moment and she can close the chakra points of other people's. This causes them to literally become paralyzed at where they were closed. She learned herself this in case of being reaped, she at least stood a chance of surviving.

Hinata was so lost in thought she didn´t notice where she was walking until she hears someone shout her name. She almost misses the turn of the street towards the invisible hole. She sees Sasuke standing there already, waving. 'The idiot, no one is supposed to know about that hole, he is almost advertising it at the moment.' She gestures to Sasuke to keep it down and he looks somewhat dejected. When she is close enough he begins talking. He wasn't this talkative when she saw him at school. They weren't working together then. He was known as one of the last Uchiha brothers, he and his brother Itachi. Though they say their names in shushed tones because of the Uchiha massacre mostly. Peoply don't want to open up old wounds or face one of the brothers that is angry.

The Uchiha massacre was the one night where all of the Uchiha's were killed except for the brothers. The brothers were saved so they can rebuild the clan and cleanse themselves of all their evil. That way the village doesn't lose one of its most powerful bloodlines. They were the one clan that was caught red handed to try and help the fourth Hokage. They were the one responsible for killing one of the Daimyo's sons and wife. The problem that it was not the idea or intention of the Fourth Hokage and it was actually a team effort between the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha's. They could only prove the Uchiha's case and the Hyuugas let them take the blame for both murders. Sasuke and Hinata were too young when all this happened so they don't actually know this part, Itachi does though. He rarely talks to Hinata and hates the Hyuuga for everything. He doesn't enlighten Sasuke with this knowledge because he doesn't want to destroy his relationship with his only friend. He did tell Hinata though and she feels guilty for what her clan did or didn't do, every time she sees either him or Sasuke struggle.

"You know, you could also just release the genjutsu so everyone will know a way out of the village," Hinata says in a low voice. Sasuke gives her an uneven smirk.

"You worry too much about getting caught. They all know us, they know what we do. If they wanted to get to us, they already would have, Hinata-san." Sasuke is one of the handsomest guys of the village. He doesn't have many fangirls, because of the bad reputation, but he is loved as Konoha's number one bad boy. He has raven colored hair, darker than her own. His hair has a lot of volume at the back in way that it sticks up, it kinds of reminds her of a duck. And he has fair skin, like herself, and the Uchiha onyx eyes. He is the same age as her, 18 years old. He has a lean masculine build, built for long athletic periods. He has a dark blue pants, a white t-shirt and a black vest with short sleeves with the Uchiha symbol on it. He is gazing at her and she knows it. "You look nice," he simply says.

"Thanks, you too," she feels kind of awkward saying this. "Ready to go, Sasuke?" Trying to quickly move past the awkward moment. He knows how she feels about him, why make it awkward. Sasuke gives her a simple nod with a knowing look of what she meant. They know each other pretty good after these years. So they are very able picking up the subtle hints of what they really mean.

They turn to the illusion and disappear from sight to the people of Konoha, only to appear at the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guidelines for the reader.**

Narrative.

"Talking".

'Thinking'.

-Flashback-.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, have you checked the traps and snares behind the training fields?" Hinata asked in a hushed voice.<p>

"Yes couple of rabbits and squirrels, nothing big. Are you following any trails at the moment?" Sasuke asks in a overdone hushed voice.

"No, why?" Hinata asks surprised, her eyes bigger than normal. Sasuke is momentarily stunned by how big her eyes got. But went back in to his normal emotionless mask.

"Cause you are whispering for no reason. Are we going to go back, I have some game sealed in these scrolls. Why did you want to hunt today anyway?"

"Because the reaping is today, there are more guards and shinobi walking around and less people like us. So today the price of food will be higher than normal, we are only helping out now. Plus we can charge more for people we don't like, like guards for example. It is simple fact of supply and demand." Hinata says grinning.

"You should be heir to your clan. You can probably do more for your clan and other people than Hanabi will ever do." Sasuke says. Hinata's grin fell right of her face. "She will do better than me, that is what people believe, let's just leave it at that." He decides to drop the subject and gathers up some nerve.

"Hinata…"

"Yes…." Hinata looks up and Sasuke is staring at here for a couple of moments. When he notices she is becoming uncomfortable under his gaze. He scrapes his throat.

"Since today is the last year of reaping for us, I was wondering if you are willing to celebrate it with me afterwards. We can have a meal at the Barbeque, the two of us." He looks at her while trying to keep his non-emotional look.

"Sasuke, I know you have feelings for me that go beyond being a friend. But I don't feel the same way about you. I have told you this before, you should give those looks and offers to someone who appreciates them and cares for you in an equal way. Like Haruno Sakura." Hinata says trying not to hurt him with her words.

"Who?" Sasuke asks.

"Haruno Sakura, the pink haired nurse. You are probably the only one who lights up her day when you walk in with a small injury." She says with a smile.

"Hn" It is silent for a moment. Before they both feel a chakra coming their way.

"Someone is coming, do you know who it is?" Hinata asks.

"No but you are the one with the all-seeing eyes remember. Let's hide just to be sure."

They mask their chakra to stay hidden. They have gotten quite good at it with all the practice they have had. They hide in the bushes, not sure if the shinobi travels through the trees or on the ground. They wait a couple of minutes before someone becomes visibible. 'He comes to a sudden stop, he probably felt some chakra entities standing here. That is oddly suspicious on the day of the reaping, no wonder he would come here to check it out.' Hinata thought.

Hinata allows herself a look of who is standing there. She sees a familiar color hair, blond. He is wearing black pants, orange shirt with a black vest over the shirt. She also notices the circular symbol of a whirlpool on his back. He turn his head and there are the beautiful blue eyes that are suspicious watching every move the forest makes at that moment. Hinata feels her heart swell and starting to pound more quickly. She feels a slight blush when she gives him another look over, with his well-toned body. She has seen it once by accident but she hasn't forgotten it either.

Sasuke is annoyed with how she reacts. She never acts like the shy girl around him anymore, somewhere he misses that. The guy she is fawning over used to be the dobe of the class at the academy and even then she was crushing on him more than at Sasuke

After a few more moments the blond ninja turn to Konoha and runs off. Hinata gets out of the bushes and watches him run towards Konoha with her Byakugan activated. "Naruto-kun" She sighs.

Sasuke watches her looking after him.

"Hinata? If we are not going to hunt anymore, we need to go home to get ready for the reaping." He says. However there is no reaction, still lost in her world, probably including the Uzumaki.

'He knew there was someone there, maybe I should have revealed myself and talked to him. He would have understand what we were doing. Why do I always think about what I should have done. Next time I am just going to do it.' Hinata thought

"Hinata!" Sasuke trying to reach Hinata in her dream world.

"HINATA!" Finally he shakes of her thoughts.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, you were saying?" She knows that when Sasuke is irritated, he always lets his anger slide a little when she looks him in the eyes. A fact that has become rather useful on times such as these.

"It is okay, let's go back. We need a reaping to get ready for." Sasuke reacts with a sigh in his voice.

* * *

><p>'I could have sworn I felt chakra coming from that place. Well, if there was anyone who had malicious intent, they would have attacked.' He walks through the gates of Konoha and greets the two guards standing there.<p>

"Hey Naruto, you back from your solo mission. I am afraid you are to early, the reaping is today." One guard jokes

"I know, but I was too awesome on my mission. So I didn't have any delay." Naruto joked back, although his smile was rather fake. Luckily the guards couldn't tell the difference.

"Anyway the Hokage said that you should come to her the second you walk through the gates." The other guard says.

"Then I really have to go, since I am already late." And Naruto runs off. 'Damn, I really wanted to grab some ramen first. Let's see what the old lady wants now.'

He arrives at the office of the Hokage. "Baa-chan Tsunade! I am back".

"Brat! What have I said about not calling me that, it has been six years. When are you to get it through your thick head. Do I have to pound it in or something?" Tsunade shouts. Although she looks like she is in her twenties, she uses an illusion that hides her real age, somewhere in the fifties probably. She has blond hair that she keeps in two low hanging ponytails. Her chest is more pronounced than with most kunoichi, whether this is part of the Genjutsu is unclear. Nobody dares to ask her, in fear of her great power. She has hazle colored eyes and a diamond shaped mark on her fore head between her eyes.

"I think today of all day, I am allowed to call you anything I want." Naruto said in a low voice. Not wanting to anger her but also not to apologize for calling her that way. She knows by now that he calls her that for a reason. He cares for her just like he would with an actual grandmother, if he had one.

Tsunade's expression slipped in to a guilty one for just a fraction of a second. "You know that I believe you can win this fight as well, just like every other. You have to see it as a mission, that's the only way to not go crazy."

"I don't think your advice will help me, Baa-chan. You didn't have to do this," Naruto mumbled.

"No, Naruto you are right. I only fought in the war and lost most of my friends and fiancé only to have it all gone for nothing because we lost. I was lucky they didn't catch me in the rebellion army when they were caught. Don't you forget that, Brat!" Tsunade angrily retorts.

"Fine! I am sorry."

"Accepted, the reason I called you in here, is because of what I promised after our last talk."

- Flashback -

"Baa-chan! You summoned me?"

"Yes, Naruto come in and have a seat." Naruto was immediately on alert. For one, she didn't yell at him for calling him Baa-chan and he has to take a seat. 'What did I do wrong? I haven't pranked anyone for years.'

Tsunade put on some privacy seals and a lock on the door, so no one could come in or hear anything through the walls.

"Naruto, I called you in here because I much to discuss with you and it is bad news I'm afraid." Naruto was immediately worried. "There are clauses in the rules of the Hidden games, that are unknown to public knowledge. One of them is now being forced to action. This particular clause states that Jinchuuriki, people who have the tailed beasts sealed in to them are forced to participate in the games. Whether they have to enter in the games, whether they are chosen through the ballots or volunteered. When they haven't entered in the games before their last reaping they are automatically chosen, no exceptions. And since you have the nine-tailed beast sealed in your body since your birth and you weren't chosen before; You are this year's male tribute, Naruto."

On Naruto's face there was utter shock and disbelief.

"I am very sorry Naruto, I am still trying to change this rule so it won't affect you. But the Daimyo knows that you have the Kyuubi, ninetailed beast, and I can't do anything if he chooses to meddle in this affair. I am powerless against him you know that."

"At least I know, that I will be chosen. That takes some of the pressure of…"

"Really?"

"No of course not, it is not fair. I already have to bear this burden." Lifts up his shirt and points towards the weird black markings of the seal on his stomach. "I didn't ask for this, I couldn't even argue it because at that time I was only one hour old. And now because of some bullshit rule I have to enter this damned games. Where is the justice in that?"

"There isn't any, Naruto. I am very sorry that I can't protect you from this. Just like I am sorry to not be able to stop these games every year. They say that they even exist for the stupid reasons the daimyos came up with. For them to have control on the villages, to make us remember. That is not true, it is just a way for them to punish us, nothing more nothing less, but they don't want to admit that."

Naruto had to slightly smile at Tsunade's outburst.

"Are you okay, Baa-chan?"

"Yes Naruto, sorry, this is your moment to be angry and yell at the government," Tsunade said.

"It is okay, I will. But you are going to try something right?" Naruto said in a hopeful voice.

"I will try my hardest to help you, to see if I can be of some help, Naruto, but I can't make any promises. But you can have the time till the reaping off, if you want."

"No, not necessary, Baa-chan. I don't like waiting for the reaping to happen, if I can't do anything about it."

- End Flashback -

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I wasn't able to do anything of importance for you. However, I was able to convince them to hide your secret and let you be drawn from the bowl, just like any other. That way nobody knows why you have to be in this year's Hidden Games." Tsunade says apologetic

"Well, that is something at least. I probably have to brush up my acting skills in being surprised, shocked and scared. If that was all, I will be going then. I want to see my friends before the actual goodbyes after the reaping. I want to have some more good memories on them. Plus I need to go to the hospital to get checked out as well."

Naruto turns around and walks towards the door, only to get caught in a surprise hug with Tsunade. "I know you will be able to win that, but you have grown up to be such a great man, I don't want you to lose that as well. When you come back, come back as who you are now, Naruto."

"I will, but you should say 'if I come back', right?" Naruto says looking up, facing Tsunade directly.

Tsunade gives a tender smile with tears in her eyes. "No I said it correctly, 'when you come back'." And with that she let him walk out of the door.

He walks towards the orphanage that raised him. He walks through to door and not a second later he hears children scream, most of them shout his name.

"Naruto-nii-chan! Naruto! Naruto-san!"

He smiles when he sees the children. He used to be the same at that age as well and then he also looked up to the other orphans that have already left the nest. He left pretty early, at the age of 12. That was when he became an official ninja. He was then able to pay for rent, it was also a way to make room for more children. His childhood wasn't that bad. He wasn't alone in the orphanage. All the children were always willing to play, so he was never bored. Only he could last longer with playing the games. He figured that was because he trained to be a ninja and since nobody at the orphanage could help him, he had to try and try to perfect his skill. It was only later when he became a ninja that he learned about the 9-tailed fox sealed in him. One of the teachers, Mizuki, misleaded him and told him this to make him angry. Luckily his favorite teacher, Iruka was there to save him and calm him down.

He created a couple of shadow clone that could play with the kids, much to the amusement of the staff. They could watch the children play hide and seek, or play ninja while they can relax for a moment. The real Naruto walked past the staff, greeted them and went to the office of the matron, Kari-kaa-sama.

He knocked on the door, he was almost as scared of her as he is of Tsunade. She is a kind woman but make her mad and you probably won't live to tell the tale. The reason why Naruto still lives is because he was to stubborn to die, that's what the matron, Kari-kaa-sama always said, still does.

"Come in, Naruto." Kari said.

"How do you always know it is me?" he said while opening the door with a smile. Kari has brown hair, black eyes. She has always been a tall woman of stoutl build. However she has a pretty face and kind eyes. The children felt like she will grow 10 inches when she is mad. But when she gave you a hug, you couldn't help but feel better.

"I can show you, Naruto-kun. Just be quiet for a few moments."

"But…"

"Quiet! Otherwise you will never learn the secret behind my powers." It was silent for a moment, but then he heard the screams of the children. "Naruto-nii! NARUTO, where are you!" Naruto laughed and so did Kari.

"It is good to see again, Kari-kaa-sama. I have a donation I want to give to the orphanage. He walks towards her desk and hands her an envelope. She takes it, it was no use arguing with him anyway. She opens the envelop and looked at the amount on the check. Her eyes were about to bulge out of her eye sockets. "Naruto-kun, I know I told you that I wouldn't argue about the money again. But this is too much."

"Kari-Kaa-sama, I have a feeling that today at the reaping I will be chosen. I earned all of that money the last couple of weeks for the orphanage. Don't you want to expand for extra rooms, bigger kitchen and more things. This can help you on your way. I want you to have it, everyone here has taken such good care of me, this is my thank you note."

"It is one hell of a thank you note, Naruto." She gives him a serious stare, still deciding whether or not to take the money. She notices his decisive and sure eyes, she doesn't stand a chance. "Fine, but I am naming a couple of rooms after you and you can't stop me!" She says smiling.

"Thank you Kaa-san." He gives her nervous laugh. "I will be going then, see you around, maybe."

He turns around and left the room. He dispels his clones, much to the disappointment of the children and the staff.  
>After a few more stops around town he went to the hospital. He wants to see her, one last time before the reaping starts. He only has a view hours left.<br>He walks in and strides to the receptionist behind the desk.

"Hi, Uzumaki Naruto, I just returned from a mission."

"You can sit down, while I get a trainee doctor for you to look you over and clean any wounds you might have.

"Thank you."

After a couple of moments he hears his name. "Uzumaki Naruto?" It was her, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

"Hello Sakura-chan!". The pinkhaired girl with the beautiful emerald eyes that nice contrasts her hair color. Although she is rather flat chested he still think she is the most beautiful girl. He has been in love with ever since they were in the same class in the academy. She isn't his girlfriend although that is not for lack of trying. When he was younger he asked her out all the time. But now that they are older, that has slightly cooled down. He hasn't given up yet and he knows she likes someone else. He wants her to be happy but if she changes her mind, she only has to say so.

"Naruto, have you been reckless again?" she says with bored voice. She starts to check his breathing, heart rate and blood pressure, normally she would clean his wounds but Naruto is an exceptional fast healer.

"No I have been careful, but do I need to take my shirt off?" He asks rather hopeful, he knows he is not bad looking so he uses every excuse when he is around her. Maybe someday it will work.

"No Ero-Naruto," she sighs. "Has anything noteworthy happened there? I can see it on your face when you are lying." She warns.

"No, there hasn't." He says disappointed.

Sakura smils, and Naruto is blinded by her smile. "Then we are done."

"Have you made any plans for after the reaping?" he hesitantly asks. 'I ask her out every year so that shouldn't change right?'

Her smile gets bigger and she develops a blush on her cheeks. "Actually yes, Uchiha Sasuke asks if I would care to celebrate with him afterwards. I gladly accepted usually he goes with the Hyuuga girl, the one who was in our class as well."

'That bastard! Traiterous bastard! Well, at least she looks happy about it,' he thought. "That sounds nice, I hope you have a good time." He says through clenched teeth.

"Remember I know when you lie, Baka! Maybe it is time for you to find somebody to love as well. I regard you as a friend only." She says.

"As long as you are happy, it is fine. I have to go get ready, don't you?

"Yes I get off in a couple of minutes. Then it is time to get ready. We as the Fire country's Hidden village need to look good, right?" She says sarcastically.

"Right", Naruto says halfheartedly. "See you around, Sakura-chan."

He went to Ichiraku for more ramen. The people who work there, Teuchi and Ayame don't think anything of it. It was not uncommon that Naruto came by once, twice or even thrice a day. They are always happy to see him, but he seems to be in a gloomy mood today. Afterwards he walked away and went home, took a shower and dressed up for the reaping. He decided to wear his casual black slacks with an burned orange dress-shirt with black buttons, collar and cuffs. He knew he was going to stand on that stage, no chance of that changing. He tried to comb his hair but hated the look and messed it up with his hands again to create his trademark mess, he called a hairstyle. After that he looked on the clock and decided it was time to go. He had to register and everything, no use of being late anyway. 'They know where to find me if I am late'.

* * *

><p>Across town, in the Hyuuga compound two beautiful girls are all dressed up. Hinata helped Hanabi to get ready. Her father wasn't of much help and the servants were busy at home taking care of their own offspring. Her father wasn't happy with what she wanted to wear and told them it was best if they wore one of their best kimono to the reaping. For Hinata that meant her sky blue kimono with ultramarine swirls and flower printed on it. She also has a bright violet obi that defines her small waist. The kimono isn't low cut but Hinata's cleavage was slightly showing, this makes her a little uncomfortable but she let it go. It isn't that bad anyway now the necklace of her mother as more visible and she liked that fact of this kimono. She let her hair fall lose on her back. 'Sakura has her hair lose all of the time and Naruto has a crush on her. I know it is not because of her hair but it can't hurt, right?'. Her make-up is minimal, only some mascara for her eyes and some blush to have some color in them, but nothing more than that.<p>

Her father and sister walked out of the door, she gave one last look and sighed. "I hope you will someday notice me, like I notice you, Naruto-kun. But I that day never comes, I want you to be happy."

They walk towards the Hokage building, she glances at the Hokage mountain. All of the Hokages, that are chosen have their head carved in the mountain that overlooks the village. There are now four heads overlooking the village now. They have removed the Yondaime's head after the end of the war. Just the day before it as removed, he was publically executed. It always gave her shivers down her spine how they just try to remove him from history like this. They registered and went to stand with the other possible tributes. She sees Sasuke looking in awe at her and waves at him, not trying to be self-conscious while doing it. A couple of people next to him she sees Naruto standing there. He looks very chique and handsome, while still very Naruto with the orange dress-shirt.

"Nee-san, It is starting," Hanabi says anxiously.

She looks towards the stage and see the Hokage walking towards the microphone.

"Good afternoon everyone, as usual I want to again welcome our representative who has come all the way down here from the Capitol of Fire country. Mitarashi Anko, again welcome back to your village. The stage is all yours."

"Thank you Hokage". Anko responds. She has chin length purple hair, it has always been questioned whether the color is fake or not. She has a crazy look in her eye which is probably why she accepted the job in the first place. She is wearing a short skirt, a tight shirt and high heels. You wouldn't think she is capable of killing by the way she dresses but she is very deadly.

"Welcome, welcome everyone. I am happy to be here for another Hidden game reaping. It is my favorite time of the year. Please give a hand of applause to the previous winners from this very village." She announces and clapping as well.

Then two new figures entered the stage, everyone knows who they are. Hatake Kakashi winner of the first hidden games ever. That was when they still wanted two male tributes and two female tributes to compete. Nara Shikamaru, winner with the least kills made. Although he did strategized how the others were going to die, he had never laid a hand on anyone. Both looked bored and not interested in the applause but they still were applauded.

"There are two bowls here with all of the names eligible to have the honor of representing their village in this year's Hidden Games. Let's see who this lucky girl or boy is, shall we?"

"For the girls…" Anko reaches in the bowl with supposedly the girl names. She takes a ballot out and folds it open. She walks towards the microphone again. "HYUUGA HINATA".

'EXCUSE ME! No, no, no.' Hinata thinks. This was one of the thoughts in her mind. She was pulled from her thoughts when she hears Anko calling her name again.

"Hinata, honey, come up on this stage."

Dazed Hinata walks towards the stage, she hardly notices Sasuke getting mad and sad all at the same time. She knows he is thinking of volunteering, but fortunately they have made a pact that prevents him from doing so. "If one is called on the stage, the other has the obligation to live his life for the both of them." They agreed to this and there was no way of backing out of it as well.

Slowly her senses comes back to her. She clutches her mother's necklace with her left hand. She can hear the muffled voices of relief with the girls, their parents. She hears the good luck wishes and her sister crying out for her. She looks at Sasuke and nods towards Hanabi. He understands and goes to her, picks her up and brings her to her dad waiting in the back. Just in case Hanabi does something stupid and attacks a guard or something.

"Well… that was a lot of drama." Anko's chipper voice says. "I'll bet that was your sister who was carried away."

"Yes she was," Hinata says in a low voice. She looks at the different faces in the audience, slightly longer at Naruto's.

"No for the boys," she walks towards the other bowl, grabbed another victim and walked towards the microphone. "This year's male tribute is… UZUMAKI NARUTO."

'NOT HIM!,' says the loudest voice in Hinata her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**I might have to give another warning and excuse. I am sorry when (I say when because I know I did it) Hinata is to OOC, but I believe she is not exactly the same as the canon one. She was raised under slightly different circumstances, same goes for the other characters. I am just trying to make the story believable and easy to read. I like to write this story, but if you have any ideas please let me know and I may incorporate them in to the story. If you are interested to know more about the story, but don't have the patience to wait for chapters (I am aware that I am a slow writer, sorry) PM me, and I will give you a summary of what will happen. I have also written a kiss scene for Hinata and Naruto, because I felt like writing that one on paper, still have to typ it though. Anyway, I have said what I wanted to say. **

**Guidelines for the reader.**

Narrative.

"Talking".

'Thinking'.

-Flashback-.

* * *

><p>Please read and review!<p>

All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 The Capitol<strong>

'The moment to shine, I guess. Better make it count.' Naruto thought.  
>Naruto then used a shunshin to move himself up the stage. Anko was a ninja before so that didn't surprise her, it did however surprise Hinata.<p>

"Well at least one is excited about entering the games!" Anko says with an professional fake excitement. "Welcome to the 18th Hunger games, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki! Give a huge hand of applause to these brave young ones. Hinata and Naruto were escorted to two offices across from each other in the Hokage building. "You can say goodbye to your loved ones." Anko said, quickly leaving not in the mood for the sappy goodbyes with everyone crying. Although she doesn't mind it to make someone cry but these weeping people are just heartbreaking.

The room of Hinata is soon filled with family. Her father, sister and cousin, also Ko from the branch family is with them. Her father's face would still be described as unemotional but when he speaks there is a slight tremor in his voice. Although you wouldn't notice it if you don't speak to him every day. Her sister is crying although she has been told more than once not to do that because that is a sign of weakness. Her cousin Neji just looks like he has lost his father all over again. And Ko looks like it should have been him, instead of her.

"I am going to miss you Nee-san." Hinata says, " but I am more sad that I won't be able to see you become our next clan head. But I know you will be the best one yet." Her sister then starts crying louder and gives her a hug, something she hasn't done since it was announced that she would be the next clan heir. That has been more than 6 years ago.

"I don't mean to offend you, otou-sama." She looks shyly at her father over her sister's shoulder, not really sure what to say. 'What do you say when you are probably not going to have a conversation anymore, goodbye, I love you? They already know that. I am too young to give any advice or wise last words.'

"I will miss you, Hinata. You and your mother are so much alike. But I will keep my faith in you and in your Hyuuga qualities. You haven't done nothing these last years, unlike me, I should have hugged you more." Hiashi looked at his daughter, seemed to mull over his thought before casting them aside. He joined in in the hug, rather awkwardly, not really having any experience with hugging his daughters. The two branch members look away, feeling uncomfortable in this intimate moment. A few moments later they released the hug. Hanabi was less willing to let her sister go, but she knew more people want to say goodbye to her kind and sweet sister. Neji gave his kind cousin a hug. "I will take care of your mother's garden, Hinata-sama. Me, Ko and the rest of the branch family. You were always kind towards us, we will keep the memory of you and your mother alive." Neji said, Ko nodded his head to this.

As they leave the room an jounin with black hair and red eyes enters the room. "Kurenai-sensei?!" Hinata reacts surprised.

"You must not address me like that Hinata, I was never allowed to teach you ninja skills. I just offered them to you as a trade for the food, you gave me while I was pregnant. And I still am grateful for it." She looked at her unofficial student with a sad expression. "You don't deserve this, but don't let it get you down. You are not the only non-ninja probably. You might have a chance."

"Nobody deserves this, Kurenai-san. I know I have little chance but you know how I feel about Naruto. I won't be able to see him get killed and if he gets killed by someone else in front of my eyes, they'll deserve your pity more than I." Hinata says her voice getting less shaky again. There is an awkward silence that follows, one that Kurenai interrupts.

"Who is going to help me with babysitting now?" Kurenai asks. She doesn't really care about that, but she doesn't know what to say anymore.

"I am sure you will have plenty of help probably with Asuma's students, they are nice and friendly, even to me." Hinata says with a smile. Slowly she is more worried about the ones she leaves behind. She is not content or okay with the situation. She just wants to comfort her precious people as long as she can.

Kurenai noticed what Hinata was doing and decided to honor this as well and went along with Hinata's bit. "I will bet that you and Naruto will win. Ninjas are not allowed to bet but that's how confident I will be during the games. Don't you dare to disappoint me, Hinata." She says. "I will leave you for now, I think the Uchiha brothers are waiting behind the door."

"_Brothers? '_Not just the one?" Hinata asks suprised.

Kurenai leaves the room and it is kept open when Itachi and Sasuke walk in.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san, Thank you for coming."

"Hinata, I... I am sorry." Sasuke says.

"What for? I am just grateful that my best friend is safe and didn't volunteer. I saw the look on your face."

Sasuke simply looked away only to see his brother looking at him. "I would have, if you wouldn't have killed me yourself if I did."

"I want to thank you for being my friend, Sasuke-kun. I am really grateful for all the years we have spent together. Itachi-kun, I thank you for your... tolerance." Hinata says hestitantly

"Hn, try to survive for Sasuke-kun. He really cares about you. I don't like seeing him devastated" Itachi says and leaves through the door, leaving it open.

"That was almost as if he likes me," Hinata says.

"Our time is almost over, can you I hug you, for good luck?" Sasuke is looking a little uncomfortable.

"Anything for my best friend." Sasuke walks over to her and encases her in a hug. Hinata puts her head over his shoulder. She can see straight in to Naruto's room and sees the Hokage giving him a hug. Their eyes meet and she looks away, blushing. Hinata pulls away from the hug, Sasuke still holds her shoulders and sees her blush. 'Did I cause that? I might have a chance after all'.

"Goodbye Hinata, I'll see you soon, okay?" Sasuke turns around and walks out of the door.

"On tv, you will. Goodbye Sasuke-kun," She whispered.

"Miss Hinata, it is time," a Capitol guard says, he stands in the door waiting for her. She walks up and is guided to the train station, Naruto is walking in front of her also guided by a Capitol Guard.

She walks past the masses in the streets all looking with pity expressed all over their faces. She didn't see her family, but it was probably better. And they didn't have to be in public to see her leave. She glanced back and saw Naruto walking behind her. He was glancing at the town, taking it all in for the last time maybe. He even walked backwards for a couple of minutes just before they entered the train station. He was looking at the Hokage Mountain, looking at the four faces carved in them. Hinata followed his gaze, her gaze lingering on the destroyed face of the Fourth Hokage. 'I have always wondered if that spot was kept empty to make us remember and fearing the Daimyo or to show some respect. I bet it wasn't the latter reason.' She thought.

Naruto has turned around again, now with his hands behind his neck. He still walks like he is taking a walk in the park. Naruto feels her eyes on him and he looks her in the eyes, he gives an encouraging smile. She quickly turns back around and starts walking a little ahead. 'Smiling? I feel more like crying with every step I take,' she thinks.

* * *

><p>They walk through the train station towards the platform. They are the only travelers around today on reaping day. 'Aren't we lucky?' Hinata thinks sarcastically. Waiting for them on the platform looks like one of the most expensive trains Hinata has ever seen, not that she has seen much trains but if this wasn't expensive she couldn't even think of what would top this one. It has a shiny black color from the outside, more details about trains weren't familiar to her, but it certainly was a pretty black color. She took a sideway glance at Naruto to see what he thought of it.<p>

Naruto was baffled by the length of the train. "Are we going to pick up the other Tributes? That train seems too big for transporting just our little group." He looked around him and saw the Hyuuga girl, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru and Mitarashi Anko. 'It seems as if they are going to try making us forget where we are going to. They have to try better than just a big flashy train to achieve that,' he thought.

Once inside his mind wasn't able to process the extravagance of the train and neither could Hinata. Growing up in the Hyuuga household she knew of expensive materials. It seems as if they have collected the most expensive of materials this world has to offer and shoved them in a big train. She saw velvet in all kinds of intricate patterns and colors on the floor and walls. Silk curtains, she couldn't help herself and let her hands slide over the material. She walked through the train and entered in the restaurant cart. It was filled with beautiful tables and leather lounge chairs. She saw Naruto entering behind her, also looking around in awe. Although he was looking at the food on the tables. He is probably used to the cheap food and rarely goes to the expensive restaurants, this food is new to him and she doesn't disagree, it looks absolutely mouthwatering. She has her eyes immediately set on the cinnamon rolls with icing on them. She slowly walked towards the chair in front of the cinnamon rolls.

She glided her hands carefully along the back of the chairs she walked past, afraid to cause damage to the soft goat leather. She sneaked a glance in Naruto's direction, he simply picked out the chair placed in front of the ramen bowls and duck in to the ramen, face first. He saw her looking at her. 'Is there ramen on my face already?' he wondered.

"Don't you like this food?" Naruto asked, a little uncomfortable with her staring. "Or is it my eating habits that bother you? Because if that's the case, I am sorry but I don't know how to eat ramen neatly."

"That is okay, Naruto...", 'Can't call him Naruto-kun, he doesn't know I know I him very well.' "I was just deciding on eating a few cinnamon rolls and taking the rest with me for later," she smiled.

"I think that is a good idea, if I could I would do the same. But if there is Ramen, it won't be there long, if you know what I mean."

Hinata giggles at his joke. She looked around the cart again and noticed something missing. "Do you know where Anko-san and our mentors are? Shouldn't they be here to help us get ready for our arrival in the Capitol?" Hinata questioned.

"I think Anko is settling in but I don't know where Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru are at the moment."

"Kakashi-sensei? He was your teacher?"

"If you could call it teaching," he scoffs. "He prefered to give my team an assignment and then read his books till we learned it."

Suddenly a door opened. "Well, well, you would think that my _favorite_ student might have something good to say about me, right Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto reacted. 'Might be smart to say something good about him, too, so he won't kill me, _accidently_', Naruto thought. "But you also showed and taught me some awesome jutsu as well. Plus Kakashi-sensei will always get you through the rough patches you as a person may have." Naruto smiled sheepishly. 'I hope that did the trick, I can't think of anything else'.

Kakashi's face had a grim look on his face. "Naruto, I think you already know but let me explain it just to make sure. Although I was always able to help you with your usual predicaments. This particular predicament is on a whole other scale, I can only help you from the side lines. I hope you understand that."

"Of course I know that, sensei," Naruto replied with a smile that seems out of place. It was just plastered on his face but it didn't seem real at all.

"But you two are going to coach us and help us out before we launch right?" Hinata said, wanting to clarify that fact.

"Yes, Hyuuga, you will receive some training and tips till that happens." Kakashi said.

"Before we start training, a short introduction round. Hinata probably doesn't know anything more what we showed during the Hidden Games on television," Shikamaru said.

"But only the things worth knowing, Skills, family ties, likes and dislikes. Those four points will be enough to give each other a slight idea of how the other person works."

"Shouldn't we wait for Anko-san to join us?" Hinata asked.

"I thought I said only information worth knowing," Kakashi said bored.

"This is alot like the introduction round when I was made Genin and met my team. Don't you want to know our hopes and dreams for the future, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I hope you both have the same dream at the moment, the same hope for the future, to get out of that hell hole alive." Kakashi said darkly.

"I'll begin this troublesome introduction. I am Shikamaru Nara, I have an IQ above 200, they were not able to have an accurate measure of my IQ. Most of my ninjutsu skills are linked to my clan's specialty, shadow ninjutsu. I am heir to my clan, hence the name Nara. I like watching clouds and dislike having to put in effort in anything. You're next Kakashi." Shikamaru said with a bored and tired voice.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang. I am jounin rank level, last time I checked but I am probably higher now. I have the Sharingan, I am telling you this because I think you already know most of this, because it was said when I entered the Hidden Games. My likes and dislikes I am going to keep private from you. You probably know more about me than I would like." He immediately went to sit in a chair and turned his attention to Naruto, before Shikamaru could say anything keeping his own likes and dislikes disclosed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am a jounin of the village. I prefer ninjutsu above all and you will just have to see them when we have training. I don't have any family ties or clans I am aware about, since I am an orphan. I like ramen, training and doing missions, I don't like people who abandon their friends and betray them. I want to become the best Hokage we ever had, believe it!" He said grinning even wider. 'I did tell them my dream after all.'

All eyes were focused on Hinata now, therefore she began her introduction. "I am Hinata Hyuuga, of the Hyuuga clan. I was only trained in average ninja skills at the academy. Because I was a disappointment to my father who wanted to have a strong heiress to lead the clan. Therefore he chose my sister to take over and she is being trained in the ninja ways. I like helping people at the village who can use every help they can get. I dislike people who judge too soon without knowing a person."

There was a short moment of silence after that. Everyone was pondering what the others had said. Kakashi was the first one to break the silence. "Now that that's out of the way, we just have to wait till we are in the Capitol of Fire Country".

Everyone went their own way. Shikamaru went to a cart where there was a big window instead of a ceiling. He laid down across the luxurious carpet and stared at the cloud and sky passing by. Kakashi went to his own lodging, to read more of his books. Naruto stared at Hinata, Hinata stared back.

"Shouldn't we be learning about public image, how to answer question from the press and how to act infront of other people?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I would think so too, but they have more experience with this than us. So let them handle it." And he turned to his empty bowel, he pouted. 'I was already finished?' "I am going to see if I can get more Ramen. Do you need something else, Hinata?"

Hinata was a little distracted and lost in her thoughts. 'They just leave us dangling in here at what could be the last week of our lives.'

"Hinata, are you there?" 'Just because they went through it already and managed to stay alive. '

A little louder, Naruto tries it again. "Hinata?!" Hinata turns her head to face Naruto. "Sorry, what were you saying?" she says still a little absent. "I am going to another cart and get more food. Would you like more cinnamon rolls." He points to the empty tray before her. "No, thank you, Naruto-kun." She says smiling, before figuring out her little mistake. Her eyes go wide and blushes. "Ano… I-I hope y-you don't mind, if I c-called you that."

'Why is she so red and started stuttering? I don't want further embarrass her, besides what is there to mind here.'

"We will be fighting others in a week, you can call me Naruto-kun. I do have one rule, though…" He turns away from her, so she can't see the grin on his face.

"W-what is that?" 'Please let me stop stuttering, please.' Naruto walks towards the door, he turns around grinning. "I am allowed to call you Hinata-chan." And with that he walks out the door, leaving a fiery red Hinata behind.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hinata lay awake in her bed. Although her bed was really comfortable, she couldn't fall asleep. She even pulled out the cashmere sheets, hoping they would ease her in to a deep sleep. It didn't work out. After staring at her ceiling for over an hour she stepped out of bed and walks towards the closets in her room. She stands in front of the closets, there are number written on the closets, from 12 to 18. 'Weird sizes… wait! They are organized by ages.' She looks towards her age group, opens up the closet. It is stuffed with clothes, not at all to her taste. It is all very revealing and see-through. 'I am going to wear my own clothes.'<p>

She walks into the restaurant cart of the train. At the table she sees Naruto and Anko talking to each other. She closes the door behind her and is noticed by both of them. "Hinata-chan good morning!" Naruto greets her with a smile. "Good morning Naruto-kun. Good morning Anko-san."

"Good morning Hinata-san, did you sleep well?" Anko asks.

"No not at all, although the bed was very comfortable." Hinata says.

"Yeah, most tributes can't sleep on the train either, whether it has to do with the pressure or sleeping in a moving vehicle. But I think I can take an educated bet though." She smiles, Hinata doesn't like this kind of smile. 'It is not a sweet smile, it is a wicked one.'

It is quiet for a moment, Naruto breaks the silence suddenly. "I think Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru are awake."

"Good, it is time for them to pull their own weight." She start muttering and mumbling, very annoyed and irritated. Hinata can understand what she is saying. "I have to put with the pervert and the slacker every time, I wish I was part of a different village. I am even willing to take Kumo and Iwa, as long as I am relieved of these two."

The door opened and in came the two mentors. They silently headed for the table, grabbed their breakfast and started eating. Naruto and Hinata were staring at their mentors waiting for words to come out but nothing. Hinata was getting fed up with it and figured Naruto wouldn't say anything against his old sensei.

"Aren't you here to help us prepare for our arrival? How we have to behave in front of the press and other tributes." Hinata asks angrily.

Kakashi reluctantly put down his book and looks Hinata straight in the eye. "We are, but we won't. At least not for now. You can ask Anko though." Kakashi says and his hand edging towards his book. But is stopped when Anko puts a knife between Kakashi fingers, barely missed them.

"She is right, you are to do some counselling." Anko interferes.

"Thank you Anko-san. I know I am right. I mean we don't even know when we will reach the Capitol." She points towards herself and Naruto.

"We are already here!" Naruto yells and jumps toward the window. He sees the big city, the beautiful traditional roofs of the large building. A skyscraper here and there, competing who is the bigger one. Naruto is mesmerized by the Capitol. The sun reflected from the many windows, the city was lightening up because of that. All the lights seemed so inviting, he was getting excited, forgetting the reason of why he was there.

Hinata didn't quite see it that way. She missed the nature being incorporated with the place. It just felt like all of it had died and was replaced by cold buildings and luxury only a lot of money could buy. In fact, in a way… they also paid for the most expensive kinds of amusements, the Hidden games. 'Only the best for the Daimyo and his friends, I guess.'

After a few moments the train arrived at the station, she sneaked a glance at Naruto. She was surprised to see him waving at the people at the station. He smiled like he meant it. She scowled at the people waving back, more enthusiastically than Naruto did. 'Hypocrites! That's what they are. They cheer for their favorite and cry when they die, they disgust me.' She puts up a frown on her face that clearly convey her thoughts to the people around her.

"At least we have one tribute who is a natural with playing the crowd." She hears Shikamaru tell Kakashi, while he nudges him and points at Naruto.

The train comes to a stop and they are again escorted by the Daimyo's ANBU guards. The train doors open up and they are being ushered through the crowd. Towards their Konoha tribute home, in the Hidden Game village, the part of the city where the train stopped. Again, the house was too big for a small group such as theirs.

Naruto kept waving at the people, like he was enjoying it. Hinata was kind of bothered that he put up this show for these people. These rich, political people, with their synthetic smelling perfumes and their weird clothes. They were really in to Naruto who was greeting them. She just kept looking at the house she was going to have to stay her last night in. When she looked beyond the group of people surrounding them, she saw other groups of people, probably other tributes with their entourage. She was happy when she finally stood in front of the house with the Hidden Leaf symbol on it, guarded by six guards. They were busy keeping out the big group of people.

She knew when she walked over the edge, she had to say goodbye to Leaf Hinata and hello to tribute Hinata. She might have to become someone she would normally hate. 'One must do to survive, right? Let the games begin!'

* * *

><p>Next chapter: Meet the other tributes and training.<p> 


End file.
